


Lance's Beginning

by CrystalDragonette



Series: Cake and Blood [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caring Shiro, Father figure Shiro, Just some Lance and Shiro backstory, Lance may have a few problems and none are his inability to feel bad for killing people, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Officer Shiro follows 17 year old Lance at night to make sure he gets home safe but Lance almost gets mugged. Shiro finds out something interesting about Lance





	Lance's Beginning

Lance pulled his coat tightly around himself as he walked down the dark sidewalk. At 17 years old, he was cold and bitter, having to go to school during the first half of the day, then having to work during the second half. His boss was an ass who didn’t pay over time and normally Lance didn’t mind except he had been worked until after the last bus made its route. It was the dead of winter and it had rained earlier and it was windy and, yeah, you could say he was a bit bitter about it all. 

Lance glared ahead, muttering curses and swears, never noticing he was being followed. By more than one person. The person behind him quickened his pace, grabbing Lance by the back of his neck and shoving him in an alleyway.

\----

Officer Takashi Shirogane had been watching and following the teen since he first noticed him on his way out of the bar he had been in. Sure, he was off duty and sure, he wasn’t as golden as everyone seemed to think, but he wasn’t about to let something happen to some kid who was wandering around at 11 O’clock at night. So he followed him from the other side of the road.

He quickly took notice that he wasn’t the only following the boy, glancing over at the hooded man across from him, who didn’t seem to notice Shiro. He eyed the hand that was pulling out of the hoodie pocket, straightening when he saw the knife. He didn’t react fast enough to the man rushing the teen, shoving him into alleyway. He ran, pulling out his always present gun as he got to the alley.

He had expected to see blood, no matter how dark that seemed. Things like this almost always ended in blood. But it wasn’t the boy’s blood. No, the boy was standing there looking horrified as he pulled his hands away from the man, who’s knife was embedded in his throat. The boy backed up, back hitting the wall. 

“I...I…”

Shiro put his gun away, slowly moving to the teen. “Are you okay?”

The boy flinched horribly, finally noticing Shiro, his eyes wide. “I… I didn’t mean…”

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. It was self-defence. I saw it all. It’s okay.”

The boy shook his head and his eyes when back to the man, who was struggling to breathe. 

Shiro sighed before pulling out his badge and holding to Lance. “See? I’m a cop. You’re okay, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“You don’t understand! I don’t feel bad for this! That’s the issue!” Lance gripped his hair. “I’m a good person! I know I am! I should be feeling bad!” 

Shiro straightened, watching the panicking boy. He wasn’t panicking because he hurt someone, he was panicking because he didn’t feel bad for it. He could…

“Listen to me, it’s okay, you’re okay. You’re still a good person.” He moved closer, placing both hands on his shoulders. “Can you tell me your name?”

“L-Lance..”

“Lance, you’re still a good person, I promise. A lot better than me.” Shiro pulled out his phone, keeping one hand on Lance as he put it to his ear. “Matt, I need a clean up crew in the alley between Sal’s and Arus. No, it’s minor, just a stabbing…. Yes, I need Pidge to fix all security footage… Right, thanks.” He turns back to Lance. “You won’t be in trouble but from now on, you’ll be living with me.”

“W-What?”

“You’ll be living with me. More specifically, you are going to be trained by me. It’s either this or I won’t be able to help or protect you.”

Lance looked terrified before hesitantly nodding.

Shiro chuckled, holding out his hand and when Lance shakes it, he grin. “Congratulations, Lance. You’re about to be a part of a world that doesn’t exist.”

Lance trembled, wondering if this was the right thing to do.

\----------

Lance laid on his and Shiro’s couch, staring at a picture of them both. His life was so drastically different from when he was 17, he didn’t even know if he could go back to the way he was. He listens as the front door opens, listens to the footsteps heading towards him. 

Shiro rests his arms on the back of the couch, leaning over to look at him. “Why are you still awake?”

Lance half shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“Your medication?”

“I don’t like the feeling i get when I wake up after taking it. You know that.”

Shiro sighed, running his fingers through Lance’s hair. “Come on, I’ll lay next to you. You have a job tomorrow and can’t afford to be tired.”

Lance let out a sigh before standing and making his way to Shiro’s room. He knew that people assumed they were together with how many times they had been caught with Lance asleep or curled up against Shiro but truth be told, Shiro was more of a father or older brother to him. Always there for him, always able to guide him. Lance crawls into Shiro’s bed, burying himself under the blankets. Shiro was always there for him. Shiro laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.

“You’re okay, Lance. You’re fine.”

Lance let out a shuddering breath, curling into Shiro. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I’m here. You’re safe.”

If that was true, then why did he feel so empty inside?


End file.
